Unrelenting
by VenroDelta
Summary: After Shikamaru watches Ino take a bath, he realises he's too excited to just go back to bed, so he ventures into her room to see if she's up for a night of pleasure.


**Unrelenting**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Warning: THIS IS AN EXPLICIT FANFICTION. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNABLE TO UNDER THE LAW IN YOUR LEGAL JURISDICTION.**

It had taken Shikamaru some time before he could stand again, but when his member had finally subsided enough for him to walk, he was still so aroused, he had no intention of going back to his house where he knew he would just pleasure himself again. No. He knew that beyond that door, in the house across the street lay Ino, still awake, and most likely still moist and cool from her bath, which she had probably taken after the mission, they had just returned from.

It didn't matter that her parents were sleeping in there. It did not matter that, even if Ino did accept to do what he had in mind, they would wake up from the noise and report them and that both Shikamaru and Ino would most probably get in a shitload of trouble. No, all that mattered was how desperately Shikamaru knew he needed her.

He cautiously opened the door, concealing himself with a stealth jutsu, pants still undone. He walked up the stairs quietly, careful not to make a sound. It was dark in the room, and silent, but his eyes had had time to adjust to the lack of light, and he could just barely make out the form of a slim yet curvy figure readying herself for bed. Ino had not noticed the door to her bathroom opening, too busy slipping her pajamas on, and Shikamaru had snuck up behind her.

At first, he was scared of touching her, after all he did not want to frighten her enough to wake her parents. He stood behind her, inhaling her clean scent, still smelling the lingering aroma of her cum, and could not help himself. He stretched a hand slowly out to reach in front of her and cup one of her perfect breasts, but as soon as his hand had fallen from the mask of the jutsu, she had seen it, inching slowly towards her bosom. She straightened and smiled, thinking she would have some fun with the man, who still had not noticed that his hand was visible. She carefully maneuvered out of his reach without touching him, only her bottoms on, her top still naked, her nipples still red and erect, and went to lay down on her bed.

Shikamaru's fist clenched into a frustrated fist, his cock now as hard as it had been moments ago. He thought he would die from so much blood being drawn to his manhood, and he did indeed begin to feel lightheaded.

She walked back into her room without closing the door. Shikamaru thought he could take great advantage of the situation, and a wide, excited grin crept onto his face. Ino was still lying on her bed, on top of the covers, and though her eyes were closed, he knew she was still awake.

She was so beautiful. Her arms were gently folded over her head, as if she was dancing, and with each breath, her chest rose and fell, her breasts so perfect that Shikamaru actually had to grip the nightstand to keep from falling over. His crotch was pounding. He slipped his pants and boxers off as silently as he could, and leaned in to Ino. It was dark enough that he felt safe taking stealth jutsu off.

Her eyes were still closed, and only fluttered when he blew gently onto her neck. She smiled. Both of them knew what was coming, and while Ino wanted it just as much as Shikamaru, she wanted him to take it completely into his own hands, so she remained immobile.

When she didn't move, Shikamaru slipped the rest of the cloak off and carefully climbed onto the bed and straddled Ino, who, though her eyes were still firmly closed, was smiling wider than he'd ever seen. She could feel his pulsing member between her legs, his eagerness in his touch, then his breath against her neck again. His lips grazed her skin just below her chin, then moved down, not quite kissing her, trailing down her body.

Ino bit her lip and Shikamaru wrapped his warm, sweating hands over her breasts, kneading them as she started moving her hip up into him. He looked up to kiss her, but when he saw that her eyes were open, he froze. She was still smiling, and at his questioning expression, she winked, and his whole body clenched with relief.

She was reaching off somewhere to her right on the nightstand for something, it didn't matter. Shikamaru just wanted to kiss her, to feel her, to penetrate her. Then, he understood what she was reaching for.

In her hand, she was holding a piece of ice, still dripping water from the pitcher next to her bed. Cold droplets fell on her smooth skin, sliding down her shoulder, leaving glistening trails. She placed the ice to Shikamaru's lips, and he knowingly grabbed it with his teeth and instantly went to work.

Holding the ice in his mouth, he grazed it against her nipples, gently at first, and felt her tremble beneath him. Her nipples immediately became hard, and his cock, by now the size of his wrist, was itching to get inside her. Her hands were fiddling around thighs, tantalizingly close to his throbbing penis, when they slipped up and removed his shirt. He lifted his arms to help her the immediately pulled down her pants, the ice still in his mouth, her nipples now as hard as his member.

Her deft fingers slowly made their way down to his cock, where, instead of pushing him inside of her, she held him, rubbed him, moved her hands up and down, not trying to get him off just yet, but seeing how much harder she could get him.

"I knew you were watching me," she said. Her words hardly registered. His eyes were fluttering from the pleasure, all the blood drained from one head to the other. "I was imagining you, Shikamaru, when I was pleasuring myself in the bath" she said, so quietly he could have imagined it, but loud enough that he moaned through the ice in his teeth. She was biting her lip, watching Shikamaru, who was hardly noticing anything anymore but her expert hands running along his dick.

"I want you in me," she whispered into his ear.

Unable to take it anymore, Shikamaru threw her hands from his cock and pushed himself inside her, now sitting completely upright, his hands on her breasts, pinching her hard nipples. She threw her head back in pleasure and issued a low "aah!" as she felt him enter her pussy. With every thrust, she felt as though she would cum, but she held it as long as she could, trying to make the excruciating pleasure last as long as possible, when he started thrusting faster and faster, his hands doing something extraordinary to her nipples, hers running along his back, digging her fingernails into his skin.

If her parents woke up, it didn't matter. Let them watch! thought Ino daringly. And with that thought, she shuddered orgasmically right as Shikamaru let release into her. Her quivering orgasm pushing Shikamaru over the edge. Both of them were pushing their hips as far into each other as they possibly could. It felt as though it had lasted for hours, and right as she was finished, Ino thrust Shikamaru into her cunt as hard as possible, he actually yelled out, and collapsed on top of her, the ice now melted, leaving his lips cold, and the rest of him drenched in sweat.

Both of them were breathing uncontrollably, Shikamaru's hands still on Ino's breasts underneath him, his penis still pushed into her.

They didn't want to move, but a noise behind them made them both look around.

The two other occupants of Ino's room were watching them, wide-eyed, mouth agape, and wide awake.

"Shit" Both Ino and Shikamaru thought simultaneously.


End file.
